Mia Luce
by Misguided Choices
Summary: DiNozzo heads out to Italy for a family wedding and takes his "luce" with him. After all, her name did meand radiant. One shot, better story than summary. Read and Review!


A/N: So we had this discussion in my Italian class. My Italian teacher-while studying abroad-had walked around with a group of friends. And the Italian boys started joking around with his American girl friends. So I thought I'd just write a little one-shot. Any Italian errors are mine-even after four years of the language I still make mistakes. Sorry!

Also, the two names of the boys in the story are from Light In The Piazza. I'm stealing them for a little bit. Just the name, not their character traits and such. Thats such a great show, by the way, such great music. You should all go listen to it, or perhaps see it. Very good.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Or the character names from Light In The Piazza.

~_~_~

Mia Luce

It felt good to be back in Italy. It seemed that not much had changed in Tuscany since his last visit. Tony DiNozzo hadn't been there since his summer's in high school, but right when he stepped off the plane he wondered why he'd stayed away for so long. He was back in Italy for his cousin, Dante, who was getting married to his girlfriend of two years. Tony smiled at the thought of his favorite cousin who had all but begged for him to come home for the wedding. Taking a sip of his cappuccino, Tony looked around the town. He smiled at a group of girls a few tables over, but didn't move to flirt with them.

As the thoughts of weddings and flirting filled his head, something caught his eye. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Finished with her conversation with the vendor, she headed in Tony's general direction. As he turned back to his table, he noticed two Italian boys sitting against the fountain's edge. The were in deep convesation and both had dark brown hair; one wore a deep blue shirt while the other wore a grey jacket. They glanced up right as Ziva walked by.

"Ciao, bella," one of the boys said, as he stood up.

Ziva turned toward them and acknowledged them with a smile. Thinking that was all that would happen, Tony turned back to his cappuccino. But when the boys continued taking, he looked up again.

"Aspetta! Come talk with us, ragazza!" the other boy shouted out toward her.

"Pensi che è americana?" the one in grey asked to his friend.

"Forse, vendiamo Fabrizio!"

"Va bene, Guiseppe," Fabrizio said to his friend. He stood up and looked toward Ziva's retreating figure. "Bella! Ah, bella! Aspetta!"

"Sì, bella! Aspetta, talk with us!" Guiseppe said, walking with his friend.

Tony knew what was going on. He knew it all too well. When he was a senior in high school, he'd hung around this exact fountain with his cousins. They had shouted out to all the American girls, flirting with them. At the time, most of the American girls were gullible and believed some of the things that Tony and his friends said. Tony stood up, placed his sun glasses over his eyes and left a few euro on the table. He stood and started to walk toward Ziva, but she shook her head slightly, signaling that she had it under control. Still, he headed toward her. As he got closer, he realized he knew the two boys. Fabrizio and Guiseppe Naccarelli. They were his grandmother's neighbors and the boys were two years younger then him. At this point, he walked a little faster.

Ziva turned toward the boys, a smile on her face. "Sì?"

The boys shared a look and smiled. Giuseppe was the first to speak. "Ah, che bella donna! Parli italiano! Come ti chiami?"

"A little," she responded, "Mi chiamo Ziva. E tu?"

"I am Fabrizio," he pointed to himself and then to his friend "and this is my brother, Guiseppe. Bella, come with us! We're going to una festa!"

She gave them a little smile before responding. "I can not. Mi dispiace. Ciao Fabrizio, Giuseppe."

She turned around and almost met Tony, but the boys spoke again.

"Aspetta! Ziva!" Fabrizio called, running after her.

"Per favore! Come with us! It will be fun!" Giuseppe joined in.

"Ziva! Ti amo, Ziva! Come back!" Fabrizio shouted.

She finally turned around, a grin on her face. "Really? You love me Fabrizio?"

He smirked, nudging Giuseppe slightly and shook his head. "Sì, Ziva, ti amo!"

She was about to speak but Tony stood next to her. He slung an arm over her shoulders and looked at the boys. "Ciao ragazzi. Ciao Ziva," he glanced down at her, a smirk on his face.

"Ciao Tony," she responded, wrapping her arms around his chest.

Fabrizio and Giuseppe stood there, staring at the pair. "Ma, Ziva, who's this?" Fabrizio questioned, glaring at Tony.

Tony smirked, and began speaking in fluent Italian. "A, sei tu Fabrizio? Non ti ho visto da quando eri piccolo. Sono Tony. Ti ricordi?"

The boys looked at each, trying to remember. Tony decided to speak again. "Fabrizio e Giuseppe Naccarelli. We played soccer durante l'estate. You live accanto a mia nonna, Nella DiNozzo."

When the name DiNozzo left his lips, the two boys blanched. They remembered exactly who Tony was. Tony DiNozzo. The federal agent from America. The grandson of one of the biggest businessmen in their town, Paulo DiNozzo.

"AH! Tony! Mio amico!" Giuseppe stated, a forced smile on his face. He then looked toward Ziva. "How do you know eh...our friend Tony, Ziva?"

She smirked at the brothers, then looked up at Tony. "He's my fiancè, Giuseppe."

The brothers stood there, stunned. They then noticed the large diamond on her left hand. Tony coughed, directing their attention back to the conversation. "Hai detto che l'amavi, Fabrizio?" Tony questioned, pulling Ziva a little closer.

Fabrizio shook his head quickly. "No! Of course not Tony. Why would I say I love your fianceè? Do not be eh...silly!"

"We eh..have to go Tony!" Giuseppe said quickly, pulling his brother by the arm. "We shall talk soon? Ciao!"

The boys ran off in the other direction before either Tony or Ziva could respond. Tony smiled, and then began to laugh. Ziva found her way out of his grip and began to walk away. He caught up to her and took her hand in his.

"I don't think that was very funny, Tony." She started, "After all, you said you did that when you were younger. The boys were just having fun. And I had it under control."

He rolled his eyes. "Fun, Ziva? Uh, it's not really fun when other guys hit on your fianceè."

She stopped walking and turned toward him. "You know, you get jealous very easily."

"Jealous? Me? DiNozzo men do not get jealous!"

She let out a small laugh and walked closer toward him. "Of course you don't."

She turned and began to walk away, but she suddenly felt a tug on her arm. She turned toward Tony, who pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around him one again and looked up into his blue-green eyes.

"Mia luce, mio cor. L'essenza che mi mancava, sei tu, la tua luce m'inonda."

She smiled and stood on her toes, kissing him. "Ti amo, Tony."

~_~_~_~

A/N2: I'd like to thank madjack93 for helping me with the conjugations and editing of the italian. I appreciate it! :)

Sooo...Tony's last line is from the song Il Mondo Era Vuoto from Light In The Piazza. It means "My light, my heart. The essence I was missing is you, your light fills me." I think its beautiful, as well as the song.

Push that little green button and go with the reviews! Va bene? Grazie ragazzi!


End file.
